


Sea Drunk

by Buddykins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, drunk bow, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: A short story of everyones favorite archer in a drunken mishap at sea and the trouble he causes for the rest of the crew during their brief adventure.





	Sea Drunk

Sea Drunk

Summary: words 1152  
A short story of everyones favorite archer in a drunken mishap at sea and the trouble he causes for the rest of the crew during their brief adventure.  
Characters and Tags:   
Bow, Glimmer, Sea Hawk, Adora, She-ra, Drunk!Bow, friendship, humor   
Warnings:   
Mentions of alcohol, underage drinking

* * *

 

“I must say crew, you have all learned so much during these past few trips.” Sea Hawk announced to the trio as they made their long voyage home from their last mission in fighting the horde, “You all make me one proud captain, as after all you’ve gotten your sea worthiness from me naturally.” he claimed while twirling his mustache.

The three of them were all glad to be getting his praise, while not in the sense he thought it was from his own teachings, but from that he has been in better spirits as of late getting to contribute to the rebellions efforts; and spread his stories was a big help. “Oh yeah, the best thing I learned; how to set your ship on fire.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. While that little stunt was helpful sometimes, the captain was too quick to jump to that method.

Together they celebrated with sparkling cider for the crew and a smooth champagne for the captain. “Wait what’s champagne and sparkle cider?” Adora asked confused as she inspected her mug filled with bubbling juice.

“Why my friend, champagne is the epiphany of drinks in society and parties, it is the mark of a truly distinguished individual.” Bragged the old sailor as he flaunted around his high self importance.

“Or,” Bow stepped in front of the blonde to correctly explain, “It’s just an alcoholic drink that is had at some parties, to lighten the mood and get people feeling better and have an easier time enjoying the event.”

“Oh! Let us have some Sea Hawk!” Adora responded by tossing her drink into the sea below and holding her empty cup to the leader, but Glimmer would have none of that.

“No no no! Adora! You can’t have alcohol! You have to be old enough to drink anything with alcohol in it.” she hissed as she took the empty cup and refilled it from the barrel of cider. “Trust me, for you this cider will be more than enough for you to relax a little, me and Bow drink it all the time.”

The group celebrated their win against the horde over their drinks and reenactments of their own tails and adventures, mainly Sea Hawk; doing his best to save face from not contributing as much in the actual fight. After a lush hiccup they turned to see Bow with a red glow on his face and a loose smile happily present. “You know Captain Sea Hawk? I like that story.” he hiccuped again before leaning back on his hands looking up at the night sky.

“Hey Bow, you doing okay?” Glimmer asked as he was blushing far more than he did normally with cider. “Did you have a little too much cider?” she asked stepping over to him.

“Wait, Bow my good lad, why do you smell of my sweet champagne?” Sea Hawk asked as the young archer stood and staggered towards him. 

A small chuckle came for the boy, “I think, I think I took you cup. Cap-i-tain.” he said before stumbling and being caught and held upright.

“SEA HAWK! How did you not notice you were drinking sparkling cider!?” Glimmer was furious with him.

“Well truth be told I can’t tell the difference, but Bow should have known as well. After all the boy is supposed to be the responsible one.” the ship leader tried to defend himself with little avail as he was then chased into hiding behind the food barrels. 

When she turned around Bow was standing precariously at the front of the ship with a telescope pointing the wrong way. “It seems we are lost Sea Dog Glimmer, we are leagues away from the nearest lands.” 

“Get away from the edge Bow!” she pulled him back to where Adora was watching confused at the antics going on. “See Adora, this is what happens when ANYONE drinks.” that remark was aimed at Hawk as she turned to glare at the man poking out from his hiding spot. “And now, we have to make sure to watch him so he doesn't do anything stupid.”

“Adora, me matey, help me get from from this land lover.” Bow was doing his best to whisper secretly to the blonde.

She shot a nervous look to glimmer who had still heard everything; sitting right between the two of her friends. “Bow I don’t think that’s such a good idea, maybe, we should play a game.”

“Oh games, I just love games.” he happily agreed as he leaned heavily into Glimmer. “Hey best friend, would you be able to find some snacks for us? Im feel like you would really enjoy some snack, and I would enjoy them with my two best friends.” he smiled up at her with puppy dog eyes.

At first she had no intention of giving into his drunken demands, but after receiving that beginning look from her for more than a minute she caved. “Fine, I will find us some snacks, but only because now I need to stay awake to watch you.” she said as she pushed him off her to go do just that, “Watch him for me please.”

“Ai, Ai, captain Glimmer.” Bow called to his retreating friend in his misunderstood promis to watch Adora. “Now you stay right there, I’ve got my eye on you.” He proclaimed with the telescope pointed at her face from across the table. 

“Sure thing Bow, you better keep and eye on me.” She was playing along figuring that it was the easiest way to make sure he stays out of trouble. And he watched her vigilantly, and everytime she tired to put her hands below the table he would immediately remind her to keep them where he could see them.

The couple minutes that it took for Glimmer to return were far too long for Adora, and when the princess returned she was rather surprised. “Uhh… Adora? Why are your hands tied?” a confused look plastered on her face.

“Ahoy, Sea Dog Glimmer. I restrained this stow away before she could sneak off.” Bow said ‘matter-o-factly’ as he crossed his arms giving a confident nod.

“Stow away!” Adora shot up to her feet which only caused the drunken sailor to run off in fear. “Get back here you, you drunk pirate!”

“Adora don’t chase him! It’s not helping!”

“Run Bow! For adventure!” Sea Hawk couldn’t have picked a worse time to jump into the fray as he threw wooden swords to everyone else on board.

Later that day at the end of the journey Netossa and Spinnerella were there waiting to welcome back the team from their mission as the boat pulled into dock. “Wait what happened?” They asked in unison as Adora was in She-ra form caring both Bow and Sea Hawk tied up and over her shoulder.

“Don’t ask.” Glimmer growled more than said as she tried very hard to ignore the pirate themed song coming from the two boys.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> That is that, I had a lot of fun writing drunk and funny Bow, I defiantly want to try this sort of thing with other characters. Let me know what you guys thought or if there is anything you want to see, im always open to suggestions. see you around!~


End file.
